1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is devices for holding bedding in position and more particularly for securing the top sheet against accidently being pulled out from its position tucked in between the mattress and box springs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been quite a bit of activity over the last number of years of devices in bedding adapted to prevent both the bottom sheet and top sheet from being pulled out of their tucked in position between the top mattress and lower box springs. With the advent of the bottom fitted sheet, commonly called a contour sheet, which appears to be utilized in perhaps the great majority of beds in personal residences, the problem of the bottom sheet being accidently pulled out from between the mattress and box springs has been alleviated substantially. However, it appears that this solution to bottom sheet problems has not been extended appreciably to beds in hotels and motels. Nevertheless, the problem of the top sheet pulling out, which usually is not fitted at its lower end, has not been satisfactorily solved even though there have been many devices patented attempting to remedy this problem.
For example, Kintner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,323 proposes locating small patches of hooking material at strategic places upon one or both of the sheets and the mattress in order to hold the sheets in place. Variations of Kintner's device is shown in subsequent patents to Gilreath (U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,133), Fernandes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,602), Mendyk (U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,466), and Colburn (U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,323).
Interestingly, McLeod in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,561 utilizes the same type of attachment device but attaches the sheets to another piece of material which resides between the mattress and the box springs and comes up the perimeter sides of the mattress to its point of engagement of the sheets.
In a mechanical device for holding the bed clothes in position, Osbourne in U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,667 details a "L" shaped device wherein the long leg portion of the device is stationed between the mattress and box springs and the short arm of the "L" contains a rubber block which forcibly grips the bed clothes from the outside at a position half way up the thickness of the mattress.
While the prior art devices and techniques known to the inventor appear to adequately perform their function, yet, these devices require considerable modification to the sheets or require holding devices which reside on the outside of the bed and therefore are very obvious and which may present a problem to the user. In addition, the attachment type devices shown in the above patents may entail substantial manufacturing costs, especially in regard to the labor involved in integrating them to the sheets and where applicable, to the mattress.
In any event, it is readily apparent that the devices of the above patents or any other devices are not in wide spread use as this inventor has not encountered any of them.
Therefore it is apparent that there is an obvious need for a device which is simple to use, which is easily constructed, and which may be reasonably priced. It is to this need for means to secure the bottom or lower end of bedding sheets, and particularly the top sheet, in their relationship to mattresses and box springs, that the subject invention is directed.